ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Russo
Private Russo was a U.S Army non-commissioned officer serving in Tunisia, 12th June 1943. He and four men, Sergeant Clemens, Private Roth, Private Nelson and Private "Lippy", are lost in the desert. They contact HQ who tell them that they will send out a rescue squad to find them. During the journey they are attacked by a German plane and "Lippy" is shot and killed by it. The rest continue on when they come across five dead American soldiers who have been undressed, had their hands tied and then killed. Private Nelson scouts ahead as the others survey the scene. Nelson finds five American soldiers and he talks to the leader who is a Lieutenant. The Lieutenant asks Nelson where he comes from and Nelson tells him he is with three other soldiers just over the ridge. The Lieutenant then tells Nelson to go and get them and he and his men will take them back to their own lines. After Nelson returns to his own men, Clemens questions him and they soon realise that the Lieutenant and his men are Germans and are the ones who murdered the Americans. Clemens has his men work their way around the disguised Germans and they launch an attack killing them all except for the Lieutenant who manages to hide himself in the cliffs and put up a fight. Clemens has Nelson climb the cliffs to get above the Lieutenant but Nelson can't fire on him as he thinks it's wrong to fire at a mans back. So Nelson calls to him, forcing him to turn around and this gives the opportunity to Russo to kill the Lieutenant. The men then continue on their journey and are later attacked from a German MG position and Clemens, Roth and Nelson are killed. Russo waits and the German Machine Gunner is sent by his officer to kill him. But Russo shoots the German as he comes around a corner. Russo then throws a grenade into the MG position and he thinks he kills the officer. He then collects the Germans map and goes to leave but is injured by a mine, not knowing he had just walked into a minefield. The officer is still alive but can't get to Russo or kill him as he has no weapon. The two eventually come to a deal to help each other, as the officer has the map of the minefield and Russo has water that the German does not. They help each other clear the mines and get a way out and Russo takes the officer as a prisoner. As they walk the terrain the officer eventually takes his chance and attacks Russo and getting hold of his gun. Russo tells the officer to kill him but the officer doesn't he drinks Russo's water and within moment they are found by the American rescue team led by Sergeant Collins. The officer hold Russo at gunpoint and tells the other Americans to come out with they hands up and weaponless. They do this but unknown the the officer, Collins had sent one of his men around to flank the German. The man fires at the German which makes him decide to shoot Russo but Russo's gun is empty and he has no choice but to surrender as Russo laughs at him. Gallery Russo.jpg Russo (2).png Roth, Clemens, Russo and Nelson.jpg|Roth, Clemens, Russo and Nelson. Category:Hell Squad Category:Movie Characters Category:U.S Army Category:Privates Category:Living Characters Category:Italian-American Category:American